Gargamel's First Catch
"Gargamel's First Catch" is a story that takes place in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. It is based on the original comic book story "The Smurfnapper", and is considered the canonical point in this universe when the Smurfs first encountered Gargamel. About The Story From Vic George: Since I prefer the comic books' introduction of Gargamel and how he first met the Smurfs better than that of the cartoon show's first encounter story "Gargamel's Time Trip", I decided to have an adaptation of "The Smurfnapper" be part of the story series' canon. Plot Summary Gargamel, who had first settled at the edge of the Smurf Forest about five years before Empath's final return from Psychelia, sought the creation of the Philosopher's Stone to change base metals into gold. In the listed formula for the creation of the stone, it required the use of a Smurf, which he had no idea at this point what a Smurf actually was. Through studying a book of legendary forest creatures, Gargamel discovered that one of their favorite foods was sarsaparilla, which gave him an idea of how to capture one. The following day, Brainy and Nabby were both going out into the forest to collect walnuts for Papa Smurf when they came across a sign pointing toward a sarsaparilla field, attracting Nabby's attention since he enjoyed eating sarsaparilla leaves. Ignoring Brainy's advice, Nabby followed the signs leading to the sarsaparilla field until he found himself inside a trap. Brainy was unable to free Nabby from the trap before Gargamel found the captive Smurf, so instead he followed the wizard from a distance and overheard his desire to use the Smurf for the creation of the Philosopher's Stone, with the intent that he will become rich and powerful. Brainy headed back to the village to warn Papa Smurf about Nabby being a captive, which led to his little Smurfs staking out Gargamel's laboratory throughout the day and the entire night in the hopes of freeing Nabby before he would be cast into the mixture at dawn for the creation of the stone. With all of their attempts at a rescue being failures and time running out for Nabby, the Smurfs launched an all-out attack at dawn on Gargamel, rendering him temporarily unconscious so that they could escape with Nabby. When Gargamel regained his consciousness, he saw that the Smurfs escaped and so went to get a formula that would change him into a giant in order to find the Smurfs and stamp them flat. However, the Smurfs had changed the contents of the formulas so that the bottle that originally held the giant-making formula instead contained the one that shrank Gargamel to Smurf-size. Outraged at the Smurfs for their switching formulas on him on top of their rescuing Nabby from his grasp, Gargamel vowed that his vengeance will be so terrible that the Smurfs will regret that they ever crossed him. Quotes "In that day, my revenge against them will be so terrible, Smurfs will regret that they ever crossed Gargamel." : - Gargamel's personal rant at the end of the story when he gets shrunk to Smurf size by a swapping of formulas. The Story * /Part 1/ * /Part 2/ * /Part 3/ * /Part 4/ * /Part 5/ Notes * The original version of the story is canonical with the Smurfs comic book series, as the cartoon show had "Gargamel's Time Trip" from Season 5 be the canonical first encounter the Smurfs had with Gargamel. Because "The Smurfnapper" is part of the history of the Smurfs in the EMPATH story series, it is most likely that "Gargamel's Time Trip" or any of the events in that story never actually took place. * Though the kidnapped Smurf in the original version of the story is unnamed, it is believed that he was originally Greedy, whom Nabby was modeled after. * The events take place within a month after the story of the magic flute, and about a month before "The Smurfette". Possible Voice Cast NOTE: Empath, Smurfette, Polaris, and the Smurflings appear only in the prologue of the story. * Empath -- Robert Duncan McNeil * Papa Smurf -- Ethan Phillips * Smurfette -- Hynden Walch * Polaris Psyche -- Tim Russ * Brainy -- Fred Armisen * Clumsy -- Jack McBrayer * Hefty -- Fred Tatasciore * Jokey -- Max Casella * Tracker -- Adam Howden * Nabby -- Greg Cipes * Tuffy -- Sonny Strait * Tapper -- Karl Hanover * Duncan McSmurf -- Alan Cumming * Sassette -- Tara Strong * Snappy -- Nancy Cartwright * Nat -- Tress MacNeille * Slouchy -- Pamela Hayden * Gargamel -- Hank Azaria * Azrael -- Frank Welker Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Comic book story adaptations Category:Full story plot summaries Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Abduction stories Category:Stories featuring Gargamel